A friendship can make all the difference
by S.Kiara
Summary: One friendship can save the world from destruction. They come from different places but will they save their world?
1. A ride to happiness

Okay, this is my story. I love Tolkien's work. He is by far my favorite writer. I don't mean any harm to the story just like everyone else who does remakes of it. We want to change things as in all books. True this story sounds like the book and movie combined a lot it is still my own. (I don't own anything except my foxixes Hee Hee ;))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They say that hobbits will shape the future. That they are the tomorrow of the world. But what about foxixes? How come they are forgotten in all time and legend? No one has ever heard of them. Have you? Do you even know what a foxix is? No one does, for they are said to be evil and malicious. That is not how it was suppose to play out though. Thanks to dark and evil powers, humans from Earth wish to forget about them. But some do not wish to forget, for they know the real story behind it all, and how one small foxix and one small hobbit with the help of a company changed the course of the future, for Mana and for the human world called Earth. And they, the ones who do not wish to forget, know about Mana and some of its secrets. For they know even the smallest persons can change the world.  
  
  
  
'Alas my love you do me wrong, to turn me off discouragingly, For I have loved you so long.....' the voice trailed off.  
  
The voice was that of Kiara. She lived in or on Mana. Another world very different from Earth. Most of the myths on Earth such as Elves, Dwarves, and Dragons lived here. Her mother died when she was eight, and she had been given a ring. A mysterious ring with the power to make it's bearer invisible. Most of her old life had been forgotten. She didn't remember her mother that well. Her father had died when she was young also. All she knew for sure is she was an elfish golden foxix.  
  
Now what's a foxix you might ask. It almost looks like a wolf, but the tip of the tail is lit with fire. The fire tells someone if the foxix is alive or dead. They live when it burns and die when it's out. The foxix is catlike in moves and can attack without warning. They can fly like Luck Dragons. There were three types of foxixes: Red, White, and Golden. Golden were the most rare. Now all are extinct. Kiara is the only foxix left. They were killed off by an evil force and lies. You'll learn more about them later on.  
  
Kiara had a horse named Blaze that had been missing for over a week. She had alerted all the towns and sent scouts out to search for her horse. Kiara gave a high pitched whistle. Then she waited.  
  
'Still no sign of Blaze,' said Kiara.  
  
She then went to the house were she was staying. There she was met by her baby white dragon, Flammie. Flammie was about six months old. She was still to young to fly.  
  
There are four types of dragons that are good. Luck Dragons, White Dragons, Mana Beasts, and some Golden Dragons. Flammie is the last White Dragon, there is only one Mana Beast left, and Luck Dragons now live only in Fantastica. The dragons were killed off by the evil force too. All other dragons are mean and cruel. Lies were told about these dragons that they were cruel also.  
  
'How's your flying coming, Flammie?' asked Kiara.  
  
The baby dragon stared at the ground. She was disappointed that she could not fly yet.  
  
'That's okay. You'll be flying soon before you know it. You're still to young to fly,' Kiara said reassuringly.  
  
As Kiara slept that night she had dreams that were somewhat familiar. Like out of the past.  
  
'Fireworks?! Oh goodie!!! What's the display going to look like this year, Gandalf?' asked Skylar.  
  
'You'll just have to wait and find out,' answered the wizard with a smile.  
  
'Wait?! ohhhhhh,' sighed Skylar with disappointment.  
  
Kiara awoke the next morning. It was September 22. She ate breakfast and went out side. There was a huge mountain that she liked to climb and then sit at the top and think. She climbed to the top and sat there. She gazed at her surroundings. She was not aloud to go very far from the house. The caretakers wouldn't allow her too. She knew they were hiding something from her.  
  
'Lovely morning isn't it,' said a voice.  
  
'Yes indeed,' Kiara replied turning around. She saw an old man. She then said,' Good Morning. Who might you be?'  
  
'I am called Gandalf in the North. Might you be Kiara?' asked the old man.  
  
'That might be my name, and it might not. Why do you ask?' questioned Kiara.  
  
'I seek for her. If she does not know who I am, I ask her why she does not remember,' said Gandalf.  
  
'I don't remember much about my past,' replied Kiara sadly.  
  
'Not even Gandalf the Grey? The one who use to take care of you when your parents were out. You do not remember me?' he questioned.  
  
Kiara thought for a while. She did remember a Gandalf.  
  
'I feel as if I remember, but I don't remember much about the years before. I remember someone named Gandalf who use to call me their wolf,' replied Kiara,' But he is said to be dead.' She sighed.  
  
'There's my wolf,' replied Gandalf. '  
  
'Gandalf!'exclaimed Kiara.  
  
'Yes, my wolf,' said Gandalf,' Come with me to the Shire. You need to leave. I will reintroduce you to hobbits.'  
  
'Hobbits,' Kiara said as if trying to recall a name,' Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. There was Sam, Pippin, and Merry too.'  
  
'Yes, I have a party to tend to. Will you come with me?' asked Gandalf.  
  
'I'm not allowed to leave the boundaries here,' Kiara said sadly. Then she said,' I think you were always in charge of fireworks. Are you this time?'  
  
'So you do remember. Yes I am,' replied Gandalf.  
  
'I'm coming,' Kiara said. She stood up and followed him to a cart.  
  
A cart stood at the base of the mountain. It was full of fireworks. The horse pulling the cart grazed in front.  
  
A young foxix by nature is very curious. They also love to get into mischief. Kiara saw the fireworks and turned into a foxix. She was a year and a half as a foxix. A very curious and mischievous age. But by nature Kiara was always curious. From the time she learned to walk she caused mischief. And as everyone knows mischief is caused by curiosity.  
  
As Gandalf got in the drivers seat Kiara hopped in to the back. She looked at all the fireworks. So many to chose from. One that looked like a dragon took her curiosity. Gandalf saw she was intrigued by that one.  
  
'Kiara, leave it alone,' he said,' Get up here.'  
  
'But...' Kiara started to object.  
  
'No but's are allowed,' said Gandalf,' Now get up here.'  
  
Kiara reluctantly hopped into the front. She wanted to play with the fireworks. She wanted to set them off. They involved fire. Kiara loved fire. A foxix of course can breathe fire and love things that involve it.  
  
The cart started moving. Before long the horse was trotting. Kiara and Gandalf were getting to know each other again.  
  
'How have you been?' asked Gandalf.  
  
'That sounded cheesy. How are you? HA! Well, actually.....Alone, with strange people watching over me. Not a moments peace I tell you. Not allowed to go anywhere. They watched over me like hounds,' said the foxix.  
  
'Sounds like you're happy to be gone,' said Gandalf.  
  
'And what are they going to do when they find out I've gone, I ask. Probably come after me. Send a search party, have hounds to follow me. I'll feel like trapped rat,' said Kiara sarcastically. Then she said,' It's like they didn't want me to find something. Anyhoo, How have you been?'  
  
'Same as ever,' Gandalf said. He pondered over what Kiara said and meant for as we all know what is said and what is meant can be two different things.  
  
'Tell me about the outside world,' Kiara said,' I haven't been outside the boundaries in a long time. Since those so called "caretakers" found me.'  
  
'Life has gone on as it has this past age,' Gandalf said,' Nothing has happened. Thankfully.'  
  
'I know of one thing you did not mention,' said Kiara. She talked softly,' I overheard that Angband is being restored. My caretakers were talking about it. They said it was still a rumor though. It sounded as if they were happy about it.'  
  
'This news is ill,' replied Gandalf,' I did not know of this.'  
  
'Yeah well,' said Kiara,' Things that were not meant to be publically seen or heard went on in that house. They were drug atticts. I guess that's what comes from living on Earth for fifty three years. They're on their death bed, but when they've found I'm not home and not planning on going home, they'll be kickin'. They probably know already, cuz the sun's passed high noon. That's when I have to be in.'  
  
'Let us hope we pass these borders unnoticed then,' said Gandalf,' Do they know you are a foxix?'  
  
'Nope, not that I know of,' said Kiara.  
  
'Then let's pass you off as a dog and pray they do not know better,' said Gandalf,' and keep quiet.' 


	2. Greetings

Okay, this is my story. I was planning on putting this infront of my first chapter but. Oh well. I love Tolkien's work. He is by far my favorite writer. I don't mean any harm to the story just like everyone else who does remakes of it. We want to change things as in all books. True this story sounds like the book and movie combined a lot it is still my own. (I don't own anything except my foxixes Hee Hee ;))  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence was heard until they passed into the Shire. ' Look straight ahead. That's Bag End, Underhill, Hobbiton, Shire,' Gandalf said,' Where Bilbo and Frodo Baggins live. That's the party I am tending to.' 'Wow!!!' gasped Kiara,' It's gorgeous, but that's a really long name.' 'It's called just Bag End, my wolf. Now about Frodo and Bilbo Baggins. It is their birthday. Both the same day. Today is a big event,' said Gandalf. Kiara turned around and stood up on her hind legs. She saw young hobbit children running after the cart calling Gandalf's name. She giggled and hopped in the back. She dug for a small firecracker. Finding the right one, she held it by the stick and she blew a small flame at the string. The firecracker hissed and then exploded. The children laughed and called for more. Kiara's face was blackened by the explosion. She hopped back in front and Gandalf chuckled at her. 'I told you not to touch,' chuckled Gandalf. Kiara gave him a sort of glare. She licked her paw and rubbed her face. After a hard rubbing it all came off. 'Next time, leave it to the professionals,' Gandalf said, and a few more fireworks exploded. 'I'm not a wizard,' Kiara replied with a smile,' all fire.' 'And no brain,' Gandalf laughed. Kiara turned around and saw a person cloaked all in white watching them. Beside him was a stick, but it was black with a shiny top. 'Strange,' she thought. 'Gandalf!' came a cheery voice,' You're late.' 'A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means too,' said Gandalf. A young hobbit hopped into the cart. 'Hello Frodo,' said Gandalf. 'Hello Gandalf,' said the young hobbit giving Gandalf a hug. Then he turned to Kiara and asked,' Who are you?' 'I'm Kiara,' said the foxix with a smile. 'Well, I'm Frodo. Your name sounds familiar. Do I know you?' said the young hobbit. 'You once did,' said Gandalf as if talking to himself,' You once did.' 'I dunno. If that's what Gandalf says then I must have,' said the foxix. 'How old are you?' asked Frodo. 'As a elf-maiden I'm fourteen, but I'm actually a foxix. An elfish golden foxix to be exact. As a foxix a year and a half,' said Kiara,' How 'bout you?' 'As a hobbit, twenty,' Frodo laughed. Kiara giggled. 'Are all the fireworks for your birthday?' asked Kiara. 'Mine and my Uncle Bilbo's,' said Frodo. 'Happy birthday then,' said Kiara. 'Thanks,' said Frodo. ' Are you twenty and going to be twenty-one or are you twenty today?' asked Kiara. 'Twenty today. That's young for a hobbit, I should mention. My uncle's going to be one-hundred and eleven. That's a respectable age for a hobbit,' said Frodo. ' Wow! That's a long time....but foxixes live longer,' said Kiara. She smiled. 'The Old Took, who was a part of my family was one hundred and thirty years old. Uncle Bilbo wants to beat that age,' said Frodo,' I just hope tonight he doesn't...' 'Does not what, dear Frodo,' said Gandalf. 'Leave,' Frodo replied sadly,' he's up to something.' 'Oh really?' asked Gandalf. 'Fine keep your secrets,' said Frodo,' Before you came around we Bagginses were highly respect. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected.' 'If you're referring to the incident with the dragon I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little....nudge out of the door,' said Gandalf. 'Sounds like a push,' said Kiara. 'Whatever you did, you've been labeled a disturber of the peace,' said Frodo. 'Oh really?' said Gandalf. He didn't seem surprised. Kiara giggled. 'Hobbits are boring creatures,' said Kiara with a yawn. 'What do you mean?' asked Frodo. 'I mean,you don't do anything exciting. Other then Bilbo, all you do is sit around and smoke on your pipeweed,' said Kiara,' Foxixes are more adventurous. We do a lot more interesting things.' 'Like what?' asked Frodo. 'Um...Like hunt and travel far distances and um... Adventure,' Kiara said. Frodo laughed,' Sounds like you've got a lot on your mind about adventuring.' Kiara looked him in the eyes. 'So do you young hobbit.' She spoke into his mind. 'So do you.' Frodo was spooked. He became a little bit unsure about her. 'Let's put all that behind us and be friends,' said Kiara. 'Okay. You're coming to the party correct,' said Frodo. 'Indeed,' Kiara smiled. 'And she shalln't cause any mischief, correct?' asked Gandalf. He gane her a stern look. 'I'll see what I can do. Young foxixes by nature are mischievous,' Kiara smiled. 'And you are the most mischievous of all,' said Gandalf. They pulled up to the house. It was full of chaos. People were running around finishing off deliveries. Kiara got out and walked up to the gate. Frodo and Gandalf went inside. Kiara read the sign before entering. It read: "No visitors except on party business." 'I guess I'm not aloud in then,' Kiara called to Gandalf and Frodo. When they didn't answer her, she followed anyway. 


	3. It's all about tea and surprises

Gandalf knocked on the door. 'Go away. You'll see later on tonight,' said an angry voice from inside. 'Not even an old friend and your nephew?' asked Gandalf. 'Gandalf?' said the voice a lot softer. A hobbit opened the door, letting Gandalf and Frodo in. Kiara snuck in covered by Gandalf's cloak. 'Gandalf my dear old friend,' Bilbo said and hugged him,' Tea. You must want tea.' 'Old must be a key word there. For both of them,' thought Kiara. 'Yes, tea would be nice,' said Gandalf. 'Ohhhhh! Tea,' she whispered with excitement. 'Did you heard something?' asked Bilbo. Gandalf shook his head. 'Oops,' she thought. Kiara loved to drink tea. It was delicious. She wanted some but wanted to remain a secret, and she had almost given herself away. 'Uncle Bilbo,' Frodo said,' I'm going to go back outside.' Frodo left shutting the door behind him. Gandalf went into the kitchen and Kiara tiptoed behind. She hid under the table. Bilbo set a cup of tea on the table in front of Gandalf. Gandalf turned to face Bilbo. 'You are going to go on your adventure and leave Frodo, am I correct?' asked Gandalf. He reached for his cup only to discover it wasn't there. He began to look around. 'Yes, I am,' Bilbo replied,' What are you looking for?' 'You gave me tea right?' asked Gandalf. 'Yes I set it on the table right....' Bilbo gasped. He looked in the spot where he had put it. 'Now that's strange, Bilbo the said,' I remember putting it right there. No bother.' He went back to the stove and poured another glass. When they looked back on a table an empty glass was there. Gandalf shook his head and hushed Bilbo. He quickly reached under the table. After a squeak, Gandalf pulled up Kiara by the neck. She had extra skin on the top and she dangled. The ring came out. 'So you still have it,' said Gandalf. 'The ring,' Bilbo said staring at it with wide eyes,' May I use it tonight for a disappearing act.' Kiara looked at Gandalf for approval. She didn't know why but she completely trusted him. 'I do not see why not,' said Gandalf,' But you must give it back at the end of the night or she will hunt you down.' Kiara lifted the necklace off her neck and gave it to Bilbo. 'I do want it back. My mommy gave it to me. It's my last memory of her.' 'I promise I will,' said Bilbo.  
  
Kiara ran through the grass outside as Gandalf and Bilbo talked inside. She hunted butterflies, pounced on lizards, and jumped out and surprised hobbits. Everything a young foxix would learn in the wild. How to hunt and defend themselves. The surprised hobbits were not happy with her. Kiara hid in the tall grass outside Bag End. She heard two hobbits coming. When they got close enough she jumped out and surprised them. The two hobbits screamed and ran into Bag End. Kiara jumped into to the grass to hide and laughed till she cried.  
  
'Uncle, Uncle Bilbo!' cried Frodo. 'Yes, Frodo. What happened?' said Bilbo. 'This...this thing!' said the other hobbit. 'Calm down SamWise Gamgee and explain,' said Gandalf. 'This wolf...' started Frodo. 'Yes a wolf,' cried SamWise,' It had sharp fangs and tried to eat us.' 'It jumped out of the tall grass and tried to kill us,' said Frodo. 'There have been no wolves around here since the white wolves came over the Brandywine when it froze over,' said Bilbo. Gandalf laughed,' A wolf? Do you really think that was a wolf? Well, yes, it was my wolf. She has surprised you along, with half the hobbits in Hobbiton. They have been yelling at her and us all day long. Come we will surprise her. She doesn't listen well.' The three hobbits and Gandalf walked outside. Gandalf chose a small fireworks from the cart and snuck over to the tall grass. The three hobbits stood quietly on the porch. Gandalf aimed the firework just above the grass height, lit it, and snuck away to stand on the porch with the hobbits. The firework exploded. Out of the grass flew a white streak. The streak stopped and the hobbits could see a figure of a wolf snarling on the other side of the lane. Gandalf laughed and called to the wolf,' Come over here.' The wolf looked up, trotted over and stopped in front of Gandalf. The wolf was covered in mud and grass, and her hair was matted. 'It's Kiara,' said Frodo with a sigh of relief. 'Who?' asked SamWise. 'Kiara,' said Gandalf. 'I remember some one by that name,' said SamWise. 'How do you do?' asked the wolf-like creature. 'What are you?' asked SamWise. 'I'm a foxix,' said Kiara. 'I thought those were myths and legends now. That they were all extinct,' said SamWise. 'All except me,' smiled the young foxix. 'Come along now my wolf. You are filthy and need a bath. The party starts in one hour,' said Gandalf. 'I have but one more question. Who are you?' she asked the new hobbit. 'I am SamWise Gamgee but you can call me Sam, I guess,' said the uneasy hobbit. He didn't exactly trust her. 'Come along, let's hose you off,' said Gandalf, and he started walking away. 'What about a bathtub?' asked Kiara as she followed. 'I suppose you could use one of those,' said Gandalf. 'Suppose?' asked Kiara as she entered the house. Gandalf shut the door before an answer was heard. 


End file.
